Minco
by Aegis999
Summary: Marco had plans for a free week of no school, parents or Star, having the house for himself! But his plans are put on hold when a certain wacky Mewni female fighter appears in his house. She makes a very sexy offer to Marco, one he can't refuse. [Marco x Mina LoveBerry]-since her character doesn't appear here! Again rated M as in "Oh *M*y god I can't believe this is so explicit"!


**Again , no age change, Marco is the teen from the show, and Mina Loveberry -well we still don't know her age. She's definitely older than Marco.**

 **\- This is before Run with scissors-**

-It was one of those rare occasions for Marco Diaz, one of those one-of a time situations, at least for an 14-year old teenager, one occasion he would try to squeeze all what he could get.

-Marco had it all planned-this would be the best week in his short life, not "best-oh fuck lord I almost died-" week thanks to the hyperactive extra-dimensional princess that lived in his house, but because he would have for an entire week the house for himself alone. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz would go on a one week trip because their wedding anniversary, while Star had to attend a relative's funeral on Mewni. Apparently it was one uncle she never knew he existed, but nevertheless it was a "royal" casualty within her family, and thus the funeral would take a boring week for her on her dimension, apparently it is a very long medieval-like ceremony and "would mourn" him for an entire week. And the cherry on top of the cake! No school! Apparently there was a "one-week brake" because his shenanigans with star, which left the school as a collateral damage, lucky for him, this time no one saw the actual process of the destruction, so this time both of you were spared. One less diamond in the principal's treasure chest the Butterflies paid in advance the very first day Star arrived to Echo-Creek High.

-As for the plan, for the majority of all days till midday, it would be keeping the house clean , since safety kid can't make the house a dumpster, train some karate since Marco is no lazy boy, and try to finish the homework Miss Sullnick gave to all her students as a general punishment to all students for the partial destruction of the school. But after lunch, the real fun would start. His plan was to invite Jackie Lynn as many days as possible to try to improve their relationship, I mean, Marco has failed to improve that in the weeks after the Bon-Bon incident, besides maybe they might smooch again. Everything for those perfect and pink lips she had….or even better maybe start something more…passionate, or at least end as an official couple.

-MONDAY-

-After saying goodbye to his parents and to Star, Marco didn't waste any time, and started making a quick breakfast, and some snacks in form of nachos for the midday. This should have been a fairly uneventful morning, until he reached his backyard to start practicing his karate moves.

"Come on Marco Diaz….unleash the Kara-te…." Marco said to himself, as he inhaled and exhaled air getting ready to start practicing, but before throwing the first warming punch a loud metallic bang startled him, making him scream , lose his balance and throw the punch into the lawn.

"Ow….dang it…lucky me nobody saw that" As he recovered, he heard another bang, and another one after. Now this bangs lead him to the outdoor corridor that connected the backyard with the front, exactly where the garbage deposit is.

"I swear if it's another cat vs. raccoon fight….." the teenager mumbled as he took the rake that was near him. As he approach the origin of the noises he managed to see a thin human figure from the back, and also saw the clothes of that figure, tattered and muddy.

*No way-didn't she disappeared that day?* the boy thought as he approached the figure on silence. When he was close enough he used the wooden part of the rake to boop gently the back of that feminine figure.

"We've been surrounded time to charge!" The unknown girl screamed as she jumped and turned to face her unknown assailant while glowing . But the glow immediately faded as she started to pant "Oh right….no power, I give up…" the muddy and somehow thin and malnourished girl said while holding her hands on top of her head.

"It's really you, sailor-hobo! I swear star said your name that time….anyways you can put your hands down, and please no transformations, I've just cleaned up the house, and I'm in no mood to try to repair destroyed walls." said Marco while putting the rake next to the wall.

"By the way, what were you doing digging in our dumpster?" Said the teenage boy, seeing that mina has had it rough since the last time he saw her. Her clothes were more tattered, muddy and some part where even black, even the pike on her helmet was missing a chunk, while her long purple hair was in some parts, messy.

" The name is Mina Loveberry greatest warrior of Mewni!, and I'm doing same thing that I was doing the time my mud-sister found me, looking for sustenance….I got bored from the doughnut store, and in this human town your garbage tin deposit has the best food around" said the thin young adult while checking her surroundings "I tried the next house as well-but the food in there is weird….too much cheese and too many types".

"Yeah Italian food…Wait that's not the point! You search food in the garbage!?" exclaimed the young Hispanic boy. "That's way beyond twisted! Don't you have like money , gold or gemstones like star's parents!? Eating from the dumpster might get you sick-or worse , I mean look at you, you are slimmer than the last time I saw you!".

The purple-haired lady pffft'ed a little "Oh please, food is food-but garbage depositories….that makes more sense, no wonder food was half eaten and many articles found inside were almost unusable….well at least it's a good shelter for the night and when it rains, you get used to the smell in no time! It's way better than the smell of a wet battlefield full of rotting corpses , or eating animals that are still alive!".

"Anyway Butterfly-manservant-do I have to leave your "home" or whatever humans call it?" mina said in a very unwilling tone, sighing a little.

"M-man servant!? Hey I'm the best-bestie of Star Butterfly, I'm not below her, I'm at the same level as her! Wait a minute-you ate a living creature!? Ewww…." Marco tried his best no to puke at mina's "feat".

"Well, the army rations were depleted and it was a matter of life and death…..but again, food is food, and besides earth rats, mewni rats, they are all the same…even the taste! Actually I would eat one right now….there hasn't been enough food in human garbage deposits lately- Anyway -tatta!" the girl sighed one last time as she slowly started to walk away.

**Finally too much craziness for one morning….still can't believe she ate a living rat** thought the young teen, but seeing her state, knowing the state of her mind, and the fact she has been living in dumps and eating garbage, and the grumbles of her stomach , made him reconsider. "Dang it-I'm gonna regret this so much….H-hey-mina was it? I made too much breakfast today, want some?"

"Wohoooo, victory!" Mina screamed as she ran in circles in the Diaz household backyard.

"Oh boy, what I've gotten myself into" said in a little regret the boy ,as he showed the muddy lady the way to the kitchen.

As soon as they got into the kitchen , Marco sat down mina in the kitchen's table, while grabbing some leftover eggs and bacon from the fridge, what make mina drool. He put the grub in a plate, and put it in the microwave, making mina jump from her seat and get into a combat stance.

"What is this treason!? Are you putting a curse in the food!?" mina screamed.

Marco just face palmed and sighed "It's Star all over again. Ok mina this isn't a magic object, it is a microwave, it is used to heat cold things. Here look, touch this piece of bacon, cold right? ".

"Oooohoooo….human magic….I still don't get why the food pantry is cold, but I could eat that right away" said mina, with wide opened eyes.

"No, again not magic, and no you will not eat cold bacon-" As Marco explained, a little ring alerted the young teen that the food was indeed heated again . "Here, eggs and bacon, let me get you some juice, tell me if you want seconds".

Mina didn't wait any second and started to devour all the food , making loud munching sounds, with some moans. "Delicious! Simply delicious…..a full storage for food, and heating magic!" exclaimed between bites the slightly famished girl.

Marco just smirked as he poured some juice before Mina inevitably would start to choke because of the speed she was eating. At the same time he wondered why she was in earth again, and why she insisted in living in dumps. Clearly she knows star, and she would happily had provided money or shelter to the mentally damaged lady. Plus her more famished stated made him realize she has had very rough weeks lately.

After two more servings and one entire carton of orange juice, mina was panting in the after bliss of having a full belly for the first time in weeks, with a dumb smile, and patting that barely noticeable distended belly. "Energy finally restored! Now I must conquer the human world!"

"Oh no you don't, first take a bath first, you really want to conquer the world looking like that? No one will pay attention to you-" Marco scoffed as he pointed the mewni female warrior attire, which was missing many portions of the original sailor-moon style design.

"You have a source of water in this little "home" thing!? And you are allowing me to bath in there!? I deeply apologize for my behavior so far! I didn't realize you weren't a manservant, but a aristocrat suitor for the Butterfly house! No wonder the left the princess in here!" exclaimed the female warrior while bowing many times, almost changing her usually wacky type of speech.

"No , no aristocrat thing or anything like that….just, just follow me….." said Marco as he let the way to his room, since entering the bathroom in between his and Star's room from Star's room is a big no-no. Mina dragged along woah-ing all the way asking what this for and what's that for.

As soon as they got into Marco's room, he immediately started searching for Toiletries: a towel, shampoo, body soap, etc. "So here we are….just get inside the window frame and twist that metal knob…." and with that said he exited the bathroom.

"Oh man….. clothes change….what can I give her? Maybe some pants and a shirt….underwear…." he immediately blushed as he tried to imagine her in her underwear. "Damn no Marco, you have Jackie, besides she is too crazy for you to handle….WAIT-WAIT-WAIT, am I seeing her as a woman, and on top of that a sexy woman?!" shaking his head trying to stop thinking her naked, but his mental struggle was interrupted by minas screams.

"Water is COMING OUF OF THE WALL, what kind of Arcane tier magic is this!?" screeched the girl, while flailing noodle-style her arms .

Marco rushed to the bathroom to see Mina, still in her clothes, even with her helmet, trying to punch the falling water "Yeah-why did I expected that?" Sighing, he went to turn off the water, only to notice Mina has been at least for the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, with cold water. "I swear, some magic entity is proving my patience….".

"Ok first thing first, there is no magic involved, humans can't do magic…and as for the "shower" this is what we call this, you have to use this knobs in the wall to regulate the hot and cold water, here look" as he explained mina got out of the shower, and look how Marco twisted the knobs from the outside, till some mild steam came out of the shower. "Here, touch"

Mina's hand touched the water "I don't believe it, it's warm, it's-it's perfect!" Since she was still damped in cold water from the previous try, so she blissfully entered the shower still fully clothed.

"Here, you can use the substance inside this bottle to "massage" your head, that will clean your hair, and this, you use this sponge to use this other bottle to rub into your body this stuff until there are bubbles, that will clean your body-also you need to get your clothes and helmet off, since you can't clean yourself with those clothes-and that's….!" Marco couldn't finish his "I'm getting out of here" quote since Mina instantly started to strip with no sense of shame. Taking her clothes, underwear [which was white plain panties], and helmet.

"What? Did I do something wrong, you said I could get cleaned only naked" Mina innocently asked, not worrying that the teen human boy was having a secret eye-fest with her naked body.

"Huh…you're natural purple….I MEAN wait till I finish explaining! " Marco did feast on her body for a couple of seconds before panicking and turning his back to Mina. "YES you need to be naked to get cleaned, but get naked when I get out of here! Also pass me your clothes so I can clean them!"

Mina smirked and got a light blush, since she totally saw Marco's boner sticking through his pants "Oh relax, you are clearly an aristocrat, or will be one in the future, I mean, the Butterfly's would never leave their daughter to some random family on this planets. And besides I've been on countless battlefields naked, there is nothing wrong on accepting my smoke hot body at all."

Mina forcibly turned Marco, and passed her hand over her wet naked body while he feasted his eyes with her figure "Many guys have lusted at this curves, and I'm ok with you seeing me naked, there is no problem at that, again you are indeed someone important, almost Mewni royalty. Besides you fed me and let me clean myself in your indoor water source, and there is no shame showing my body to someone important as you". Mina ended her quote pinching her nipples a little while winking on Marco.

"I-I'll get you some clothes to change, you can leave those there and I'll wash'em later!" Trying to hide his boner he bolted out of the bathroom, while hearing Mina giggling from behind the door. "I swear….that was a low joke…." he panted a little, and start searching for some clothes of him to lend to Mina. After a few minutes he got some sweat-pants and a large shirt, at least she wouldn't be naked around the house naked.

He approached the bathroom door and left the clothes on the floor , while knocking at the door "Hey mina , left you some clothes and a towel, on the door, use the towel to dry yourself when you finish….I'm gonna be downstairs. You can go down when you finish." After leaving the stuff he awkwardly stood there for a while, remembering what he just saw.

Down in the kitchen, Marco couldn't stop thinking on Mina's bush, hips, boobs and literally everything he saw, while doing the post-clean up of that area, and cooking stuff for lunch, since all these happenings took a lot of time, it was one-hour pass midday. He did all the chores for the day, since Mina was taking her sweet time in the shower, but who could blame her, probably was her first bath with hot water. After he finished he when to the living room couch and flopped there. "Too many happenings too quick, never imagined that the first naked woman I saw was going to be Mina….". Seeing to the nothingness he started to fade away "What I am going to do this week, I know this week just started but I had plans, it's gonna be a while till I get the house only for me for a week another time". Finished talking out loud he started to doze off, but Marco didn't see that Mina overheard that while slowly going downstairs.

While he was starting to get into deep sleep, exactly at that point that you know you are going to get asleep, but you are slightly conscious, Marco started to feel an incredible amount of pleasure, not as good as fapping, but something else. Warmth and wetness sensation enveloped his member, which went into full mast in no time. It was weird for him that he didn't felt his member being constricted by his pants, but nevertheless, this sensation was very much welcomed. The intensity of the warmth and wetness kept increasing, until the point he started to hear some weird noises. This set of noises brought him back from that state of semi-consciousness just to open his eyes and see purple hair. Getting more and more awake every second he noticed that his pants were doing , and his member was being sucked and like by a very eager mina, which only was dressed with the large shirt he left in the bathroom, but nothing else. From his perspective, he could see a side of her butt, that she didn't have her two ponytails and let her hair loose, and her head going up and down, as she took his member into the depths of her mouth, and out in a very slow rhythm. Immediately after that mina finally left the Diaz alone with a pop sound, now stroking the very well lubricated member.

"Finally in the land of the living boy? Thanks for the "shower" , or whatever you humans call that wonderful magic….I didn't like the male leg attire so I guess I will go by like this." said mina with a smirk in her face, slowly stroking Marco's member with one hand, while using the other to massage his balls , seeing how he reacted to the immense pleasure by the movement of her hand.

"M-mina…what are you-damn that feels good-wha-wha-what are you doing?" the boy struggled to make a coherent conversation and not just moan and twitch like crazy.

"You really don't know what a blowjob and a handjob is? Especially in this time of your life where you try to bang almost anything anytime? When you have like 20 boners per day, like this one? Well…let me show you" that being said, Mina took again Marco's penis on her mouth, giggling a little and using her tongue to literally wrap it. Then she started to bob up and down slowly, while still wrapping the erect member with her tongue. She initially went slow, with slurping sounds making sure Marco's member was well lubricated. After a few minutes she liberated the tongue embrace just to start speeding up. This new speed made the living room get filled with slurping sounds, added to Marco's swearing and grunts.

Mina new Marco was at his limit, mostly because the involuntary move of his legs, and his grunts, so she started going more and more quickly. Marco could feel sometimes Mina's end of her throat, and her mouths warmth, he was so into this blowjob he didn't realize until a few moments of his climax that he had grabbed Mina's head.

"M-mina ….I'm about to….CUM!" with almost no warning for her he pushed Mina's head making his dick go as deep as possible in her mouth. Weirdly enough for him, she didn't coughed or started choking, she just happily drank all his cum, with no problem at all. After busting his nut he finally let go Mina's head.

She just got her head up with her cheeks stuffed with Marco's cum, while doing a dumb smile, and slowly started to swallow that cum. She wanted him to see how she swallowed it, which ended in Marco having an instant recovery in his erection.

After savoring the last gulp, she noticed Marco's raging and renewed erection . "Oh my! I didn't knew you had a monster between your legs!" Mina wasted no time to get a grip of that member with her hand and started stroking again.

"Mi-mina, what's going on , why are you doing this? Not that I didn't like it, in fact I love it my first blowjob and you deep throated it like a pro…I mean, why?"

"Let's just say it is weird when someone talks out loud, and let's just say that I overheard that this is the first time you get to manage your family's fief, so I'll be damn straight boy, but first, shirt gone!" with a swift move mina got rid of the only piece of cloth she was wearing, the long shirt she was using.

"Aaaah, sweet freedom! I told you boy, being naked sometimes is the best option! Where was I? Oh yeah, so let's make a deal. You let me stay, feed me and allow me to use your magical water spring this entire week, which by the way is the thing I need to restore part of my magic power to be able to get back to Mewni, and for this week I will be your servant. I will do anything you like, and I mean anything! Sex, anal sex, titfucks, sex all day and night long, you can even walk me naked in public and I'll do it with a smile, you could even put me naked in the middle of a crowd and fuck my brains out and I would love every second of it. I would even be naked all this week if you like that, you could even fuck me while I'm asleep, eating, literally everywhere I will be ready to take your pal inside me anytime…so what do you think, I will get rid of some pent up stress and have a very VERY good time and you as well, so do we have an agreement?"

Marco's body said immediately a yes by making his penis twitch in anticipation, while his mind has having a mini-war. On one side was Jackie, his love interest since Kindergarten the girl he has loved since he has memory, but in the second one was this crazy lady that was literally happily giving herself to him for one entire week, all kinds of sex included….also Jackie didn't know Mina existed, he could actually get away with this unnoticed, plus he could learn a lot in this week to please her in the end, and again SEX, goddamn sex at his age! Marco started panting as his mental war raged on, forcing Mina taking some persuasive actions to seal the deal.

Since Marco was still lying on the couch she got herself on top of him and used her hands to spread her flower "Come on boy, look at my berry, she is winking at you, my womb wants to kiss your dick a lot, come on, it's a very simple and no brainer agreement, come on!". Marco finally came back from his internal struggling, just to see Mina on top of him, her legs opened in front of his head and indeed, she used her hands to spread her pussy lips, and damn that was a good use of internal muscles since he saw something inside, winking as she claimed. This was the breaking point since "The Diaz" took all control and sanity out of Marco, making him grab her inner thighs and forcing her to sat above his head, literally making her pussy be on top of his mouth. Losing no time he started to taste her pussy lips while using his hands to now grab and massage her butt cheeks.

"OHO! Feisty one! Guess WEEE-*damn that feels good, my buns as well, wild move boy!?* - have and deal!" Mina couldn't talk coherently anymore after that, mostly because the increasing pleasure she felt from her nether regions, and now started to pant and bit her lower lip, trying to repress her moans. Marco savored her taste and gained confidence once he noticed that her pussy started to drip like a waterfall, and continuing to explore her with his tongue, going inside her, probing her, tasting her inner walls, going as far as his tongue could enter her, and feeling her squirm in pleasure. He also kept grabbing one of her butt cheeks like one of those stress balls, and with his other hand, he started probing her butt with his unused index finger making circular moves on her butthole, just to see if she would actually fulfill her end of the deal.

Mina just started moaning loudly, not able to suppress her voice anymore, and actually responding to the bold move of the teenager, lowering her butt and accepting that finger with unexpected ease, and using her hands to pinch her nipples. Marco just started jamming his finger in that butt with a more quick interval, while still tonguing her, he thought her orgasm was near, since her juices were dripping more and more. After a few moments, she screeched and squirted in his face, enjoying every second of her orgasm.

Marco didn't let her enjoy the after bliss, because as soon as she stopped he move with no resistance her petite body and put her pussy in top of the head of his dick. "H-hey-boy-jus-t a second..I w-w-w-waant to recov-UUGGGGHHHH! Fuck it ,just do whatever you want!"

Marco just prod her pussy entrance for a second, and slowly thrust his member to the point he couldn't go inside her anymore. Since it was indeed his first time he also didn't want to finish this important moment in his life too soon…..even if he would totally bang her as many times as he wanted in this week. Mina just squirmed and grunted, since the overload of pleasure she was experiencing at that moment, the pleasure was so that she dropped her upper body on top of Marco, after some deep breaths, she was finally face to face with him for the first time in the day.

"Boy …. you are something else! Are you trying to conquer the best Mewman Warrior? Your dick can literally enslave any girl you want, it's too intoxicating, and it's has been inside of me just for a few minutes! Why don't you have your personal harem already?" Mina ranted, just a little, puffing her cheeks in defeat. After just a moment to catch her breath, she started hugging Marco, and at the same time, she deep kissed him, making her tongue dance with his.

Marco kept silence, since most of his focus was on not to explode inside Mina, but accepted the wet intruder in his mouth, making sloppy sounds in the process, which only ended in making his member even harder. After some moments the kiss ended in them separating, but still being connected by a trail of saliva. "You are even a good kisser….." purred Mina.

Finally, Marco moved his hands and pressed her C cup perky breasts, squeezing them slowly and with care "Wow-soft…" was the only thing he could think of to describe the marshmallowy sensation in his hands, added to the very hard and erect nipples he was feeling in the center of his palms.

"Ghya!...Well….about time you get on the offensive kiddo! Come one you can be a little more aggressive with them, I like it that way. Do whatever you like with my girls!" exclaimed the female warrior, which make Marco squeeze them a little hard. Mina started moaning again, which gave him the confidence to pinch her pink nipples. Back to feeling her nipples, Marco experimented on how Mina reacted to his caress, squeezing one boon upwards, the other one backward, even squeezing them together to see if an actual tit-job would be possible with the size of Mina's boobs.

After a few minutes of very interesting learning, and some trial and error, Marco decided it was time to finish what Mina started. Releasing her breasts, he put his hands on her hips, and slowly he started to move her up and down, trying not to cum from the pleasure. He started to increase his speed little by little arching his back a little because the amount of pleasure that was gathering. Immediately after he started going way faster, echoing the slaps all over the room. But alas he didn't last long, because of his nonexistent experience.

"Mina, I'm gonna-CUM!" he didn't finish his sentence, screamed, and released all his seed, pent up stress, and felt heavenly pleasure, even some pain on his nuts, because of the force of his ejaculation inside her.

"Whoa kid! You got a fountain in there! " Mina smirked at him. After the after bliss mina finally moved off top of him, just to arch her back forward and see her nether "You were really pent up boy, but let me ask-is this your first time? I didn't came properly this time, it's weird since you tongue was magical." she kept on asking and at the same time saw the amount of seed dripping outside her nethers.

"Yeah….I think I got a girlfriend…but you got me there it was my first time, never thought it was going to be this wild" Marco panted.

"Well, no big deal we have aaaaalllllll week to train you….if you want" Mina winked and started to walk to the kitchen haven smelled the food for lunch, waving her hips sensually, stopping a little noticing Marco's seed dripping from her. "Meh….if his amount is the same, this will keep happening all week" and kept on walking.

"Ohoooo! More human cuisine! " Mina cooed, and start picking food, only bending her body little, leaving her posterior *in the air and unprotected*, humming will tasting Marco's food, waving her hips in tune with her song.

Marco on the other hand, finally recovered leaving his pants on the floor, and going into the kitchen following Mina. At this point he wasn't worried she would do anything funny, but stopped as he entered the kitchen, since Mina's butt greeted him, going from side to side, and seeing her pussy was still dripping his seed. This sight made lil' Diaz rise up again in an instant. At this point, Mina's initial proposal, and decide to test it. He went behind Mina and grabbed her but. This only made Mina squeak a little but didn't interrupt her time eating, instead, she started to move her but more slow, more hypnotic from Marco's point of view. Marco just make his grip tighter, feeling more of Mina's but, and he just shoved his dick deep inside her, no warning. This made Mina moan a little.

"Mmmmmmmmm both of my mouths are being fed right now, this is paradise!" Mina muffled between bites while making her internal muscles tighter. This response finally made Marco realize that the deal was indeed real, and it wasn't just one of his teenage sexual fantasies, Mina would indulge in anything he would desire for an entire week. This made him hump her from her behind from the start with all his strength, tightening his grip on her soft butt-cheeks. Mina started to move her hips at the rhythm of Marco, so he could go as deep as possible inside her, since this time she felt she was about to climax.

"Do it earth-boy! Just a little more and I'll cum….DO IT INSIDE ME!" started to scream Mina between muffles, grunts, and moans. The kitchen area was filled with squelching and slapping sounds, as Marco increased his speed. Sooner than later Marco felt he was about to cum "Mina….no more…gonna CU-!" he couldn't finish his quote before busting another nut inside Mina, who just moaned intensely as she came as well, Marco ended over Mina panting.

After panting and regaining some breath, Mina finally started to move, making Marco stand up and finally exiting mina's love hole, which started to ooze a lot of his seed. "Congratulations boyo! You are one of the few that have made the mightiest warrior of Mewni cum….and damn you made it spectacular!" Minna exclaimed while turning to face him, embracing him with a lusty deep kiss. This made the Diaz expand once more, poking her belly.

"OHO! You're ready again!?" Mina exclaimed once more while starting to move her body a little to rub Marco's member with her belly. "AGAIN, the fun we are going to have this week!". Mina giggled a little. Marco still couldn't believe his luck.

 **And that's it, please make some feedback this will help future chapters. Sorry for not ending Day one in this chapter, but I kept extending this chapter a lot. Chapter 2 will include the night of day one, and day 2! [Please suggest ideas for kinky stuff for mina!]**


End file.
